


Goner

by Victoria_Sapphire



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Brutal Murder, Gen, Loss of Control, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, zalgo text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Sapphire/pseuds/Victoria_Sapphire
Summary: Dipper Pines - Alcor the Dreambender, as he's called by normal mortals - lost control. What happened? Let's just say it wasn't pretty.





	Goner

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based off a song by Twenty One Pilots. I like that band. A lot. Too much. I'm emo, I can't help it. Hehe. ANYWAY. Information you may need'll be at the end of the paragraph.

It was a normal day in the Pines household. Well, as normal as it could get, that is. Henry was off grocery shopping with Mabel, so they wouldn't be back for a while. Grunkle Stan was on a fishing trip with Hank, hence why they weren't there. Therefore, it left Dipper in charge of Acacia and Willow. He was determined to prove to them he could be a responsible adult and not get everyone in serious trouble like the past few times he'd been in charge of babysitting the children. Once, he'd left them alone with fifteen packets of Smile Dip per triplet. It didn't end well, as one could imagine.

Dipper was giving Willow some top-secret information that wasn't in the library. Top secret information that only a demon knew. And also from his own personal experiences as a child with the various creatures of the Gravity Falls forest, but that's not important right now.

Willow looked up at her uncle with wide, curious eyes. He didn't have a book in his lap like he normally did. The sound of Duck-tective on the television added to the ambiance and setting the mood for the next story Uncle Dipper was about to tell.

"Have I ever told you the story of how your mother and I defeated a giant gnome monster with a leaf blower?" he asked.

Willow shook her head, absolutely silent and stunned. Dipper chuckled. It was a friendly little demonic laugh that the twelve-year-old had become accustomed to by now.

"Well, it all began when I found the third journal in the forest..."

\-------------

Willow yawned and stretched. Uncle Dipper was almost finished with his story, and it was enrapturing so far.

"Then, the gnomes captured Mabel after a failed proposal to her. They took her to their lair, and that's when I came barrelling into the clearing with the golf cart Aunt Wendy let me borrow. I charged in there, chest puffed out heroically. The gnomes turned around and looked at me. 'Unhand my sister!' I shouted at them. 'Eh, no,' the gnome leader replied-" 

Uncle Dipper's story was interrupted by childish laughter. 

"Is that really what happened?" Willow inquired, barely biting back laughs.

Uncle Dipper's pointed ears turned a tinge of red in embarrassment. "I admit, I embellished the story a little bit. Y'know, to be a better storyteller than Mabel."

Willow laughed again. "You don't have to exaggerate. Just tell me the story," she requested.

Uncle Dipper felt the obligation to embellish the story more.

"I bravely fought back against the gnomes with everything I had! I picked up Mabel bridal style and dashed over to the cart. I slammed on the gas, and we made a quick getaway!" he declared. "Unfortunately, the gnomes assembled to form a monster taller than the Empire State Building!" 

"That's a lie, and you know it," a voice said from the hallway leading into the living room.

Willow, Acacia, and Dipper jumped up.

"First of all, the gnome monster wasn't even as tall as the water tower," the owner of the voice, Mabel, corrected. "Second of all, you weren't that brave. I also defended myself perfectly well, and you didn't pick me up bridal style like you said."

Willow pouted that her uncle lied to her. Uncle Dipper shrugged nervously. The awkward silence was broken when Henry poked his head in the door.

"I need help carrying the groceries," he announced.

Acacia rushed forward, desperate to prove herself to her family. Willow ran out after her sister to help. Dipper offered his assistance, but he was denied permission to do so. Henry held out his arm to barricade his brother-in-law from helping with unloading the vehicle. 

Dipper pulled a pouty expression Mabel had told Henry about multiple times, and he'd experienced himself. The first couple times, he was swayed into allowing Dipper to do what he wanted to do so badly that he whipped out the puppy eyes. The last couple times, though, he hadn't fallen for it.

"You seem to be... different. Is something bothering you, Dipper?" Henry asked.

"No! Everything's fine! I've got it all under control!" Dipper promised.

Henry looked him up and down before sighing. "You're lying to me, aren't you? You know I don't take well to being lied to," he threatened.

Dipper puffed up his chest, and he said, "I can withstand anything you can throw at me! Your threats don't scare me!" 

"I wasn't trying to scare you. I just want answers."

Dipper paused for a second. He couldn't spill the truth. He couldn't have his family worrying about him more than they already did. "I'm fine!" he insisted again.

Henry wasn't falling for it. 

Goddammit, he can see straight through you. Is there anything I can keep hidden from him? Dipper thought angrily.

He was searching for a way out. Henry saw that. The way out wasn't the way he'd anticipated, however.

Dipper blipped behind him, snapping his fingers and giving him a wink. He floated off to help the children with the groceries. He took a few off Acacia, who was threatening to fall over from the amount of brown paper bags she was lugging. She willingly gave them to her uncle. She trusted him wholly not to do something stupid with it.

Dipper lead them to the house. Willow skipped happily along behind Acacia and Uncle Dipper, a bright smile plastering itself across her face. 

Henry rethought his decision to doubt Dipper's mental condition. But he was a demon. If anything, there'll be somethings he'll be able to hide from them.

I guess it doesn't matter in the long run. It's not like he's going to hurt his family anytime soon.

Oh, how wrong he was.


End file.
